For the work in photographic studios backstages for photographing are used. Usually they are mounted either permanently on the wall of the premises of the photographic studio (in this case, there is a need in a significant number of facilities to ensure a diversity of backstages) or mounted on specially designed collapsible system for the installation of backstage.
The known analogues is a system of installation of backstage [e.g., Falcon Eyes, https://falcon-eyes.ru/catalog/sistemy-ustanovki-fotofonov/sistema-ustanovki-fona-falcon-eyes-v-8510-h] that contains at least one vertical rack, which supports a tool that forms the backstage.
The disadvantage of the analogues of the installation of backstage is that with such a design one cannot provide reliable installation of backstage, backstage replacement requires quite a considerable time, types of backstages that can be used are limited due to the impossibility of installation of backstages that have considerable weight (for example, forming backstages).